


remind me

by unitchiefprentiss



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Femslash, I mean at least theres....some plot?, See yall in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitchiefprentiss/pseuds/unitchiefprentiss
Summary: Reid's in jail. Emily needs to relax. Fiona knows how to help.





	

It feels like the entire world has stopped turning as Emily watches Reid be escorted out of the courthouse in handcuffs. He looks back at her, pleading silently to help him and there's nothing she can do. She stands there, surrounded by her team and all she can do is watch as they all react to the scene. Garcia is crying, Luke is letting her cry on his shoulder but Emily can see the worry on his face. Rossi's usual mischievous look is replaced by one of melancholy. Tara keeps biting her lip anxiously.  Stephen looks worried, fidgeting with his sleeve nervously. JJ looks as if she's about to fall apart at any second.  
  
Fiona tells her something, but Emily doesn't hear her. She just stands there, wondering what she's supposed to do now. This wasn't supposed to happen. Reid was supposed to make bail and they were supposed to be able to take him home. He was supposed to be able to see his mother.  
  
Emily feels her knees buckle and she has to sit down. She sits on the uncomfortable courtroom seat and rests her elbows on her knees, head in her hands. She closes her eyes and tries to breathe. _Panicking won't help Spencer now,_ she tells herself over and over. She feels like she can't breathe and like everything around her is blurry. She just wants to fix it, it's her job.  She's supposed to be able to fix anything.  
  
"Emily?" She hears finally as she snaps out of it and looks up. Fiona is there, worried but determined. The team surrounds her, they look concerned for her.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm okay. We're going to be okay. We'll get him out of there...we just..we have to..." she tries to think. There's nothing she can do. Not at the moment, and maybe not at all.  
  
"Emily, there's nothing you can do right now. You've done everything, leave it up to me. I'll figure something out." Fiona promises.  
  
"I...can't...it's Reid!" Emily starts to cry. She doesn't want the team to see her break but she's been so strong for so long she can't hide behind her walls anymore. She has to release some of the pressure that's been building in her chest or she thinks she might explode.  
  
Fiona sits beside her and JJ is there on her other side in a second. She feels them each take one of her hands in theirs and squeeze them, a silent way of telling her they're here for her. The team rallies around her in an instant, telling her it's going to be okay.  
  
Emily stops crying after a few minutes and looks up at these people she's loved for so long and almost bursts into tears again.  
  
"I'm supposed to be the one telling you guys that." She sniffles, wiping at her eyes.  
  
"We'll get through this like we do all hard times--together." Rossi tells her. She offers a soft smile.  
  
"I'm sorry guys...I really, really thought..." She trails off.   
  
"Hey, don't blame yourself, Emily." Luke tells her. "Nobody here is upset at you."  
  
"We know you've done everything, kitten." Garcia offers through her tears.  
  
"You're amazing, Emily. You've helped Reid and you've lead this team. You've helped him more than you know." Tara offers.  
  
"Yeah, Em. Without you and Fiona...who knows what could have happened to him." JJ says.  
  
"This isn't ideal, but it'll be okay. We'll think of something. This just motivates us to catch that bastard before Reid's trial." Stephen tells her.  
  
She knows he's right. They're all right. She bites her lip and composes herself before she speaks.   
  
"I guess...everyone should go home. We're tired. We can't think like this. I want everyone to take the night and be with people you love. And sleep. Eat something, too. If you need more days, take them. We can't help him if we don't help ourselves. I know the image of him being there is almost too much...but I'll make sure he's okay. As okay as he can be, at least." Emily tells them.  
  
The team agrees. They hug and say their goodbyes and part ways. They all have somewhere to be and people to hang out with. She knows they'll be alright.  
  
Emily waits until they're all gone before she heads out to her car. Outside the courthouse, Fiona is waiting.  
  
"Got any plans?" Fiona asks.  
  
Emily shakes her head.  
  
"I've sent out emails to people I think can help us. But for now, I can't do anything else. Come back to my place?" Fiona asks.  
  
Emily shrugs. "Sure." She doesn't want to be alone.  
  
Wordlessly, they get into their respective cars and Emily follows Fiona uptown to her fancy apartment complex. Emily's been here before, but not in a long time. Not since she's taken on the position of unit chief.  
  
They don't talk as Emily follows Fiona up to the lobby and into the elevator to the seventh floor. They don't talk as Fiona unlocks her apartment and lets Emily inside. They don't talk at all. Emily sits on Fiona's couch and Fiona pours them some wine. Emily takes off her jacket and throws it on the back of the couch.  
  
Emily looks around and smiles softly. The apartment is just like she remembers it. Neat and organized with a bit of mystery, just like Fiona.  
  
Fiona brings Emily a glass of red wine and sits down next to her. She sips on the wine and tugs anxiously at the hem of her dress. Emily just stares at her glass. They've both taken off their shoes and gotten comfortable on the couch.  
  
"I'm sorry." Fiona says again, her voice just above a whisper.  
  
Emily shakes her head. "It's not your fault. This Scratch guy...he's difficult." Emily says. "I...sometimes I feel like we won't ever catch him. Not before somebody else has to die." She admits quickly, as if saying it might somehow make it true.  
  
Fiona looks at her. This is Emily, the girl she's known since the days of unforgiving acne and terrible hair. She's never seen Emily this down before and it shocks her.  
  
"Hey," Fiona says and Emily looks up. "We'll get him. Okay? Whatever I have to do. You know I'm the best, why else would you have called me?" Fiona asks lightly.  
  
Emily smiles softly, but genuinely. It makes Fiona feel better.  
  
"When's the last time you slept?" Fiona asks.  
  
Emily shrugs. "I sleep. Off and on."  
  
"Emily." Fiona says, one word that conveys so many things.  
  
"I know." Emily says. "I'm just...I'm so wound up all the time and nothing calms me down. I feel guilty if I sleep. If I'm asleep I'm not thinking about Reid."  
  
"He knows you're doing everything you can, Emily. You're an outstanding friend. You always have been." Fiona says. Emily glances over to her. She puts her hand on Fiona's knee.  
  
"Really?" Emily asks.  
  
Fiona nods. "You've never put yourself about your friends. You were always there when I wanted to talk. You punched Gino Caputo in the face when he called me a freak." She says with a smile.  
  
Emily chuckles. "I forgot about that."  
  
Fiona places her hand over Emily's, still on her knee. "Let me help you now, hm? I can help you relax. You can sleep here and wake up tomorrow well rested and ready to go."  
  
Emily bites her lip. She loves Fiona. Not in a "fall in love, get married, have a family, live happily ever after" kind of way, but she loves her. She knows Fiona feels the same. It's what always draws them to one another.  
  
"I don't know, Fiona. I...I'd feel guilty. I shouldn't...I shouldn't fuck you with my friend in jail. It seems...wrong." Emily says.  
  
"We don't have to, but I know it'll relax you. It always has." She knows Fiona is right.  
  
Without thinking, she gives in and kisses Fiona and moves her hand from Fiona's knee to her  
hair.  
  
Fiona maneuvers without ever breaking contact to straddle Emily's hips. She's going to call the shots tonight. She knows almost better than Emily the best way to make her come.  
  
Fiona grips the back of her couch and kisses Emily's jawline while Emily's fingers run wild through Fiona's hair. Emily moans ever so softly when Fiona sucks gently on Emily's neck, just below her ear. Fiona knows how sensitive that spot is so she doesn't suck hard. She bites Emily's ear lobe and Emily feels wetness pool between her legs.  
  
Emily suddenly can't remember the last time she orgasmed and now it's all she can think about. She wants it, more than she wants to breathe.  
  
"Can we move to the bed?" Emily asks between wet, sloppy kisses.  
  
Fiona says nothing, only stands and jerks Emily up off the couch by her hands and drags her into the bedroom. Fiona closes the door out of habit then she leans in to kiss Emily again. She unbuttons Emily's white button up slowly, almost painstakingly. Fiona pauses to kiss every new bit of exposed skin between buttons.  
  
Emily tries to pull her shirt the rest of the way off but Fiona grabs her hands and shakes her head, letting Emily know that she has no control tonight. Fiona pulls Emily's shirt off her shoulders and lets it tumble to the ground.  
  
She kisses Emily roughly and pulls at the clasp on Emily's bra. When they break apart, Fiona takes it the rest of the way off before continuing to kiss Emily's lips.  
  
Mid-kiss she pushes Emily down on the bed by Emily's shoulders and crawls up on the bed, hovering over Emily. She's so dominating and beautiful Emily thinks she could come without Fiona ever laying a finger on her. Usually Emily's the more dominant one but with Fiona, she's never in charge. She loves it. It's so different and makes her so hot.  
  
Fiona takes Emily's breasts in her hands and massages them roughly. When she takes a nipple and pinches it between her fingers, Emily can't help but let out a soft moan.  
  
"You always liked that," Fiona whispers  as she leans closer to suck at Emily's breasts. Emily squirms underneath her when she pulls her nipple between her teeth and bites softly.  
  
Emily reaches up and tugs at Fiona's dress. She wants to see her, needs to see her and touch her.  
  
"You want me to take off my dress?" Fiona asks. Emily nods. "You want to feel me against you?" She nods again, she can't make herself speak.  
  
Fiona smirks and obliges, sitting up and pulling Emily up with her. "You'll have to unzip the back." Fiona says. Emily nods eagerly and Fiona stands at the edge of the bed while Emily sits on her knees and quickly unzips Fiona's dress, it falls to the floor in a heap and Fiona turns around, in only her bra and underwear.  
  
"Can I take this off too?" Emily breathes, gently fingering Fiona's bra strap. "Please?"  
  
Fiona moves Emily's hand away. She takes off her bra herself, it drives Emily crazy and Fiona knows it.  
  
"Do you wanna touch me, Emily?" Fiona asks.  
  
Emily nods eagerly.  
  
"Okay," Fiona agrees.  Emily's surprised but she doesn't question it. She takes Fiona's soft breasts in her hands as she leans up to kiss Fiona's jawline and bite and suck at her neck.  
  
"Stop," Fiona demands. She's let Emily have enough control for now. Emily stops, but looks up at her , pleading silently for more.  
  
"Someone's eager. Are you ready to feel me, Emily? Do you want me inside you?" Fiona asks she she slowly pushes Emily down on the bed again and crawls back on top of her.  
  
Emily nods.  
  
"Tell me. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Emily." Fiona demands.  
  
Emily has to take a deep breath before she can find her voice. "I want you to fuck me." She manages.  
  
"Hmm, you've always been such a naughty girl, haven't you?" Fiona tells her.  
  
Emily knows her panties are soaked already and her heart starts to flutter with anticipation as Fiona hovers above her. Fiona tugs at Emily's belt roughly and Emily tilts her hips up so Fiona can slide it out of the belt loops. In one swift move she tosses the belt to the floor and unbuttons Emily's pants and peels them off her body roughly.  
  
Fiona moves up and kisses her forehead, her nose, her neck, between her breasts, and continues down her body until she gets to the band of Emily's panties. She stops and Emily groans, she's so wet and only getting wetter. She can't take this much longer, she needs Fiona to touch her.  
  
Slowly, Fiona grabs Emily's panties at her hips and pulls them off her, tossing them down on the floor with the rest of their clothes.  
  
Emily shudders, she's so hot and so ready. She feels her breath hitch in her throat when Fiona takes off her own underwear and throws them to the side without her having to ask. They're both fully naked now and Emily stops to stare at Fiona for a moment. She can't believe how beautiful she is, how striking and lovely she is and always has been.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" Fiona asks, her voice soft as she situates herself on the bed again. Emily's still lying on her back and Fiona is sitting at the foot of the bed next to her, her long legs hanging off to the side.  
  
"You're beautiful." Emily says simply.  
  
Fiona smirks again. "That's gay."  
  
Emily laughs, genuinely, for the first time in weeks. "Don't distract me, fuck me." She demands.  
  
Fiona raises an eyebrow. "What was that?" She asks. Emily's getting too much control, she can't have that.  
  
"Please fuck me." Emily begs. Sometimes she's willing to be more stubborn, but right now the ache between her legs is too strong and she knows she won't last.  
  
"Bend your knees." Fiona tells her. Emily listens. "Now spread your legs." Emily does. She would do anything as long as it gets Fiona to touch her.  
  
"There you are, so gorgeous. So wet. You're always wet for me, aren't you?" Fiona says as she moves. One hand is next to Emily on the bed as she props herself up, kissing Emily's neck and the other hand creeps closer to Emily's center.  
  
When Fiona sucks on her neck, she sticks two fingers into Emily and Emily cries out, the contact she's been craving feeling better than she imagined. She already knows she'll come within minutes.  
  
Fiona moves slowly inside her, scissoring her fingers as she keeps kissing her wherever she can reach. She picks up a rhythm and Emily bucks her hips in response.  
  
"Faster," Emily begs. Fiona goes slower. Emily whines in the back of her throat, she just wants to come. More than anything. Fiona moves faster again, and this time Emily says nothing. She only moans in pleasure and once in frustration when Fiona's thumb barely brushes her clit.  
  
"Please Fiona." Emily cries out. She's writhing underneath Fiona and she feels that familiar tingle in her stomach that tells her it won't be long.  
  
"I love it when you beg like this." Fiona tells her needlessly. She fucks Emily faster and faster while Emily's moans and whimpers only get louder and louder. Finally, Fiona gives Emily the attention she knows she wants, rubbing her clit while continuing to fuck her with her fingers.  
  
Emily's eyes are closed and she's making all sorts of noises because she knows Fiona likes to hear them, she feels herself getting closer and closer and finally she comes as she cries out Fiona's name, arching her back and her toes curling. Fiona strokes her through it and only moves her fingers when Emily lays back on the bed again and opens her eyes.  
  
Fiona just smiles, sticking her fingers in her mouth and sucking them slowly. "You're so beautiful when you come like that." Fiona says. Emily can't respond yet, she's panting and trying to catch her breath.  
  
"I'd like to see you come.  I want to taste you. If you'll let me." Emily says.  
  
Fiona thinks. "Okay." She agrees, pulling Emily up and taking her spot on her back on the bed as Emily sits on her knees at the foot of the bed.  
  
She starts out by kissing Fiona, she thinks she'll never get tired of her lips on her own. After they pause to take a breath, she pulls Fiona's legs apart at the knee and moves lower, until she's right at Fiona's pussy.  She doesn't even let Fiona say anything before she starts to fuck her with her tongue. Fiona's back arches the second Emily's tongue makes contact and Emily has to push her down by her hips.  
  
She mercilessly licks and sucks her way around Fiona, she knows exactly what to do to have Fiona's legs shaking in moments.  
  
Just when Emily thinks Fiona is close, Fiona pulls Emily's hair and tells her to stop.  
  
"What's wrong?" Emily asks, concerned she's done something to upset her.  
  
"Nothing, I just want you to do something." Fiona says. Emily nods. "Fuck yourself before you finish getting me off."  
  
Emily shudders. She thought she had the upper hand this time but even now, Fiona still had complete control. Emily hurriedly lies next to Fiona on her back. She bends her knees and starts rubbing her own clit while Fiona props herself up on her elbow and watches.  
  
Emily comes with a moan in mere moments.  
  
"Can I finish now?" Emily asks, her body still shaking.  
  
"Yes," Fiona breathes. Watching Emily come a second time has done her in, she doesn't care what Emily does as long as she does something fast.  
  
In seconds, Emily has resumed her place at the foot of the bed between Fiona's legs. She sticks her tongue in and licks her way up and down Fiona's slit and takes her clit between her lips and sucks hard, and Fiona comes with a strangled cry. Emily's proud of herself, usually it takes a bit longer.  
  
She lays down beside Fiona again, both of them trying to catch their breaths.  
  
Emily knows in the morning when she wakes, Reid will still be in trouble and she still may not be able to help. But she knows that she will sleep tonight and that she feels the most relaxed she's felt in weeks, maybe months.  
  
She turns to Fiona and kisses her cheek softly, a silent thank you for helping to relax her. Fiona just smiles and starts to gently run her fingers through Emily's hair until she lulls Emily to sleep. She knows she can't fix everything, but as she watches Emily sleep naked beside her, she knows she damn well will try.


End file.
